minecraftfanonsitefandomcom-20200215-history
Sheep
Sheep are passive mobs that first appeared in Survival Test mode. The main purpose of sheep is to supply wool. Sheep are 1.25 blocks tall, 0.625 blocks wide and 1.4375 blocks long. ''' Behavior Sheep wander around aimlessly. When they come to an obstacle they will often try to breach it by jumping, which makes for some odd behavior when at obstacles they cannot overcome. They will make no attempt to stay out of water, and a common sight is several sheep bouncing up and down in the water. Sheep often spawn in groups of 2-8. Like all other passive mobs, they move entirely randomly. Differently colored sheep act exactly the same as their normally colored counterparts. Sheep will now follow the player when wheat is held. They can also be bred by giving two sheep wheat. if you dye two sheep the same color before breading they will prodce a baby sheep of the same color. For example if you dye two sheep red and then breed these two, their baby will be a red sheep as well. Breeding two differantly colored sheep will either create a white sheep, or a sheep of one the parents colors. Whether this occurs in 100% of cases has not been established. Sheep will regrow their wool once they have been sheared. In order to do this, however, they will need access to grass blocks or tall grass as they need to consume it to regrow the wool. Appearance Sheeps are the second mob to spawn with both a separate body and armour file, the first being the pig. The sheep's armor is it's wool, while pigs can wear a saddle on their back. In the Beta 1.2 update, it was made possible for sheep to naturally spawn with black, gray, and light gray wool along with the traditional white. However, the majority of sheep still spawn with white wool, and darker colors tend to be rarer. Dyes can also be applied directly to sheep and shearing colored sheep produces dyed wool blocks of the corresponding color. This can be a more efficient method dyeing wool for building projects, since sheep drop up to three wool blocks when sheared. As of Beta 1.4, they may now also spawn with brown and pink wool. Before, brown wool was impossible to acquire due to the lack of Cocoa Beans necessary for dyeing. Players can now find the beans in dungeons and brown sheep can be found naturally. The current colors of naturally occurring sheep are now: White, Light Gray, Gray, Black, Brown, and Pink. The player can dye a sheep any colour by right-clicking it while holding the Dye. Drops Survival Test *1-3 White Wool (on hit) *0-2 Brown Mushrooms (on death) Indev and Infdev *2 White Wool (on hit) Alpha *1-3 White Wool (on hit) Beta *1-3 Wool the same color as the sheep (when right-clicked with shears) Sheep do not drop wool if they are damaged by cacti, lava, fire, an arrow shot from a dispenser, drowning or falling; only by being hit, with the exception of the being hit with a non-damaging snowball, egg or a fishing rod's hook, or being attacked by a wolf. This means that it is not possible to collect wool blocks using a mob grinder trap using these methods (though, you can put a wolf spawner next to the sheep spawner). However, wool can be crafted from string dropped by spiders. Trivia *Like pigs, sheep have two files for sheared and not sheared. *If you are outside crafting, cooking or checking a chest a sheep is 4-5 likely to push you away. Category:Mobs Category:Passive Mobs